I am yours
by Kurome4Ever
Summary: He has been hers forever. It just took him a while to realize.
1. The Beginning

The first time he met her, she was aloof towards him, caring more about her cookies than about him. Now he knew why, but back then he didn't, believing she wasn't normal just as he did towards everyone else. However, with the time they spent together, that changed. He saw who she really was. She was a fragile girl on the inside, afraid of losing her comrades. And...

And she loved him all this time. And he paid no attention to her feelings. Until now. The kiss she gave him made him realize that she loved him, and that he loved her in return. The words his father repeated often echoed in his head.

 _If you see a girl lookin' unhappy, be a man and help her_

Those were his father's favorite words as well as his credo. And he inherited them from his father. Which is why he was chasing after her right now. The girl he loved. He wasn't gonna let her leave his side ever again. He would protect her no matter what.

Another man appeared to stop him. Like that would ever happen. He wouldn't let her go.

"Stop right there!" the man demanded from him "Or I will stop you."

"Get out of my way." he retorted "This is beyond what you and your group know."

Tatsumi and Wave stared each other down, neither willing to back off.

"I can't give up on Kurome." Wave finally said "I love her. Not as a comrade, but as a soulmate."

"Then you should respect her wishes." Tatsumi said firmly "I know something about love myself. You, the Empire, put my beloved in a coma. I know the pain of losing the loved one more than anyone else. So why should you be special?"

"Because I have the power to save her." Wave told him "And I will do so no matter what."

 _"Now that."_ a voice echoed inside Wave's head _"Is something I can get behind. I shall give you my last gift, the power of flight."_

Wave felt a couple of wings attach themselves to his shoulders. They were black.

 _"This is my last will in this world. I will protect you and Kurome till the end."_ the same voice said _"So go fulfill my last will, save her and go live your lives somewhere, free of this Empire's shadow."_

"I will...Run." Wave promised

He gazed at Tatsumi, his eyes hardening

"Get out of my way." he repeated


	2. Into the Unknown

Three figures were on the ledge, looking at the sunset. Wave and Kurome were sitting on the rock. Behind them stood Run, his cloak flapping behind him.

"It worked." Wave said

He remembered how he managed to overpower Tatsumi.

Tatsumi and Akame understood and helped him in the end. For all the intents and purposes, himself and Kurome were declared dead to rest of the world, hacked to pieces by Tatsumi. The four of them and Run were the only ones who knew and none of them would tell.

"Well, time to move on." Wave said, standing up.

Kurome and Run followed suit and the three of them climbed down the slope carefully, only to come face to face with the leader of one of many bandit groups that had sprung up.

"Well, we meet again." the bandit leader said maliciously "Now who should I play w..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Run decapitated him

"Nobody will touch those two while I am around." Run said quietly

Unlike the previous puppets of Yatsufusa, Kurome had granted Run a privilege of free speech. Run, who had a deep regret in his heart for being unable to save his students, decided to make up for that failure by ensure that Kurome and Wave lead a happy life.

"Where should we go?" Wave inquired

"I suggest the Eastern nation. It's a great opportunity for you two to escape this hell. Plus, I heard that they have an advanced technology, so they might be able to help Kurome with her condition." Run suggested "There's a boat that can take us there."

-Empire harbor-

Run and Kurome stared at the large harbor, their eyes wide. Wave just chuckled.

"So this is where you came from?" Kurome inquired, mouth slightly open "Why didn't you stay?"

"Because fate wanted us to meet and fall in love." Wave simply said "Now let's go. I know many people here, they'll recommend us a ship."

After talking to once of his old friends for a while, Wave motioned for Run and Kurome to follow. He led them to a fairly large and nicely crafted ship and they climbed aboard. The journey to Eastern Nation had begun

"We're the first to see it." Run commented "Not even Shura was able to."

At this, Wave's gaze darkened. The man and his father were responsible for all their troubles.

"Don't mention that name in front of us." Wave said "Let him and his dad tear the country apart, we have nothing to do with any of it anymore."

"Aren't you being too harsh on him?" Kurome inquired

"Why are you defending him?" Wave demanded "That man almost raped you."

Kurome looked at him and shook her head

"His goal wasn't to hurt me, but to hurt you. You stood up to him before and he knew that raping me was the best way to get to you. He must have realized you had feelings for me before you yourself did." she explained "But let's forget about all that. We're starting a new life, you and I."

"You're right." Wave said "Let's enjoy our new life."

"I am going to take a nap in the cabin." Kurome announced

"Then I'll join you."


	3. New Chance in Life

The boat slowly sailed into the lagoon where its destination was located. Many people came out to watch the arrival. Wave stood on the boat beside Kurome, his arm wrapped around her. Run was sitting down on a chair, scribbling some notes on a piece of parchment. The boat arrived at the dock and anchored there. The passengers began to exit it via a wooden bridge that was placed there by the crew. Wave and Kurome moved towards said bridge. Run stood up and followed them. But not before placing the parchment he wrote on inside a bottle which he then threw into the sea.

"What should we do next?"

"I'll look around. You two stay right here." Run commanded

With that, he departed, leaving Wave and Kurome by themselves. Kurome looked at Wave.

"This sunset is beautiful." she remarked

Wave turned towards the setting sun. It was beautiful, but it also filled him with melancholy. The people of the Empire were still suffering, and even if he, Kurome and Run escaped, that fact didn't change. He was still worried about them. Kurome felt his pain, but she didn't know how to make it right in this situation.

"Listen, I know you're worried, but we can't return to that hellhole, at least not yet. However, if we play our cards right, we might be able to persuade the establishment here to invade the Empire and thus do the dirty work for us." she finally said "I am somewhat proficient in politics, as is Run. With our knowledge and your kindness, we'll have a chance."

They were interrupted by Run, who had returned. He informed them that he had found an inn for them to stay in and handed them the piece of paper written on it. Then, he disappeared, re-absorbed by his medium, Yatsufusa, so that he could rest for a while. Kurome and Wave then looked at the piece of paper. Wave nodded.

"Let's go."

When they arrived at the inn, they were greeted with a noise. Many people were present in the inn, talking or engaging in their other pastimes, some of which were less honorable. A drunk man noticed Kurome and approached her, offering to spend the night with her. He was promptly punched in the gut by Wave.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?" Wave demanded

The man scampered off at that, still trying to catch his breath. Wave took the room key and headed upstairs, Kurome following him. Wave unlocked the door and the two young lovers went in.

"I'll pick the bed on the right." Kurome announced, yawning

"Let's take a nap, then." Wave suggested "We're both tired from this journey, so we'll use this day for relaxation. Tomorrow, our work begins."

Kurome nodded. Placing Yatsufusa next to her bed, she lay down in it. Wave did the same, though he kept Grand Chariot key in the bed with him, just in case someone decided to pay them a suprise visit.


End file.
